what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Tollinger
Katie Tollinger (born 7th November 1967) was a former Safecracker and a traveling companion of the Seventh and Eighth Doctors. She first met the Seventh Doctor when cracking open a Safe during a house party. She also traveled alongside Sergent Benjamin Henrick. Katie's time with the Doctor came to an end when she was killed in the Sol Transit system on it's journey to Pluto. She was later resurrected by the Mitahi and eventually met the Ninth Doctor. Katie later came to Newcastle and formed Leftover, a team consisting of former companions of the Doctor to investigate strange or alien activity in Newcastle and eventually Los Angeles. During this time she reunited with the Eighth Doctor and Henrick and had an adventure with the Tenth Doctor. Biography Early Life Katie was born in 1967 to Markus Tolinger and Raina Kerenskya, With The Seventh Doctor acting as her obstetricia. While dealing with the Ice Lord Seyzher, who had possessed Raina, Katie was left with her grandmother. (TV: Ice Time) Katie learned to fence at school and could fly a helicopter. The Doctor always remembered her birthday, and ensured that she had a present from him every time, while she was growing up. (TV: Crime Of The Century) As a child, Katie holidayed on the Red Sea and learned to scuba dive there. She went to King's College in London. She wished she went to a University campus in the country but her parents wanted to keep an eye on her. (TV: Blood And Iron) Katie learned to ride a horse while in Adelaide in 1977. (TV: Love And War) Katie befriended And soon fell in love with Mike Evenstage. (TV: Time's Fabric) By the age of 22, Katie had become an experienced Safe-cracker, she had also becom estranged from her father, upset with the way she felt he had treated her Mother before her death. (TV: Crime Of The Century) Katie soon became so absorbed with being a cat burglar that she paid less attention to Mike. Eventually Mike gave her a choice to choose him or her Safe-Cracking, which led to them breaking up. (TV: Time's Fabric) Meeting The Doctor Katie met the Seventh Doctor On 13th October 1990 at a Garden Party, where he was hiding in a safe. Thanks to the stories told to her by her parents she knew all about him, although still had a hard time believing it all at first. She was also forced to work with her Father for the first time in several years, and thanks to the Doctor's efforts the two of them began to repair their relationship. Together they defeated the Metatraxi, and during the adventure Katie and the Doctor forged a friendship which prompted her to accept his offer to travel with him. (TV: Crime Of The Century) Travels with the Seventh Doctor Katie's first journey with the Doctor was to Margrave University in 2001 where, with Brigadier Bambera they defeated a Numlock plot. Katie at first didn't get on with Sergent Benjamin Henrick after he had attempted to shoot her in the belief she was working for Scobie, but eventually the two became friends and aided the Doctor. After the Numlocks were defeated Katie alongside Henrick witnessed the Seventh Doctor regenerate into his next incarnation. (TV: Blood And Iron) Travels With The Eighth Doctor And Henrick Katie and Henrick learned about the concept of Regeneration, and after getting back to the TARDIS, she helped the Doctor get used to his body. When the TARDIS was forced to land in a wood outside a Scotch Manner in 2006. Katie fell into a lake. After being taken into the Manner and recovering, Katie befriended the housemaid Sue and soon learned about the murders and along with the Doctor and Henrick learned that the people there had been experimenting with time. Ten years earlier, a girl had been killed due to a misdiagnosis, and the scientists were trying to correct their mistake. This interference with the timeline caused the girl to be reborn in a Zombie-like state of limbo. Katie, Henrick, Sue and the Bersur became trapped in the cellar by the Zombie, but Katie, Henrick and Sue escaped when the Burser sacrificed herself. (TV: Night Thoughts) While investigating the strange going's on's at Muggion House, Katie accidentally discovered the crashed spaceship hidden underneath the house. She was then captured by Mr Protecue, but was rescued by the Doctor. (TV: Glory School) When the Doctor was feeling depressed Katie suggested that he look into the mystery of the seven planets which went missing. Not long after arriving on one of the planets, Katie and the Doctor were transported into another universe, and eventually after traveling to many different time periods and escaping the alternative universe, discovered with the Doctor that General Kypoton was attempting to release the Yssgaroth. After being defeated Katie, the Doctor and Henrick left, just as the system was destroyed. (TV: The Hostage) Katie and Henrick helped defend the Doctor when he was framed for murder by the Time Lord. While on Gallifrey, she met Leela, Roman, Andred and K-9. While at the house of Lungbarrow she befriended Innocet And helped her stick up for the Doctor. (TV: Lungbarrow) Katie helped the Doctor investigate an Alien distress signal and split up while trying to figure out what was going on. However the next evening they found nothing and were baffled by Henrick's insisting that they leave. (TV: A House Of Cards, 16th February 2002) Wanting To Leave Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 27 * Ice Time * Crime of the Century * Blood and Iron Season 28 * Night Thoughts * Glory School * The Hostage * Lungbarrow Season 29 * Nightshade * Love and War * Transit Season 34 * The Web of Time Season 36 * Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust Season 37 * Here We Go Again Season 38 * Night of the Angels * One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Two Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare William Shakespeare Season 42 * Return to Earth Season 46 * Mad World Leftover Series 1 * The Forgotten Boy * Everlasting Death * The Inhuman Advantage * The Earth Stands Still * We are the Human Race * Time * Space * The Doctored Papers of 1902 Series 2 * Mary Bell * The Answer to All Your Troubles * Sweet Dreams * A House of Cards * 16th February 2002 * Parallel * Call Me Isabella * We Need to Talk About Mary Series 3 * The Past is the Past * Sister Suffragettes * Destiny – Or Not * The Entity * The Churchyard Murderer * Matron² * Shattered * Temple Season 4 * Voyage to the New World * A Murder in Hollywood * Earth’s Savoir * Time’s Fabric * Test of Nerve * Ghost Town * Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre * The Future’s Truth * The Eternity Tower * Goodbye * One Small Step… * Mastermind, Part I * Mastermind, Part II Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Leftover: End of Days Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the Seventh Doctor Category:Companions of the Eighth Doctor Category:Members of Leftover Category:Companions of the Eleventh Doctor